To Save You
by tselli
Summary: After disappearing from his life for over a year, Blair Waldorf is back. But, is she too late? Did Chuck really get over his first love? Or is there still a chance for her to win him back? It's about time she fights for her man.   FutureFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me :)**

Chuck clicked his tongue as he checked his watch again. He stared outside the window of penthouse apartment. Pacing back and forth like a lion in a cage.

_6:24_

He was trying his best not to worry, but it wasn't like she was late for a casual dinner date. This was the rehearsal dinner. _Their _rehearsal dinner and in less than 24 hours she would officially be his wife. Normally, these thoughts made him happy, but at the moment all seemed irrelevant due to the fact that he had absolutely no clue where his fiancée was.

* * *

><p>"Shit" Blair muttered under her breath. She was late. She had decided that a little afternoon shopping would be the best way to calm her pre-wedding jitters. A little shopping quickly turned in to a new fall wardrobe. She picked up her phone to be greeted by 15 missed calls.<p>

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please wait until after the wedding to punish me" She smirked when she heard the sigh on the other line. She gestured to her driver to get them the hell out of here.

" I still don't understand why you're so nervous" Blair rolled her eyes. For someone who was supposed to be her best friend Serena knew nothing about how Blair felt about Chuck.

" You know S, I'm already late there really is no point in going anymore" Serena gasped on the other line and Blair bit her lip. The amount of guilt Serena was about to lay on would be extra thick.

"You promised me you'd be here. I can't stand another one of these events without you. You've been in Paris FOREVER!" Just as Blair was about to cut her off to remind her she had only missed half of their senior year of high school she bit her tongue before Serena could also use that against her. "Besides, the bride-to-be is also late. So if you can slip in before her it will be fine." Blair sighed "I'm on my way"

Serena grinned yet another fight won "I love you!"

"Whatever" She replied but Serena had already hung up. Blair leaned on the side of her door to look out the window. _Who the hell gets married at 19? _she asked herself the question and she knew the answer.

_Chuck Bass_

* * *

><p>"You know if you weren't going to be my wife in a couple hours I wouldn't be talking to you" Chuck said into the phone. After waiting another 10 minutes she finally called. Natalia exited the hotel lobby a dark haired man trailing behind her and hailed a cab.<p>

" And, if you weren't going to be my husband I wouldn't care" Despite himself he grinned Chuck loved that she was able to dish back whatever he gave her. It was one of things that made him think she was worth keeping around.

" Cut to the chase Brooks, Where are you?" He replied impatiently not wanting her to think she was going to be easily forgiven. Natalia rolled her eyes and before entering her cab she kissed the dark haired man at her side on the cheek.

" I'm 15 minutes away dear. Don't worry you'll have me soon enough" Natalia then held her hand over the receiver and gave the cab driver directions as Chuck replied

"I better"

* * *

><p>" Hold the door! Please!" Blair ran towards the elevator not wanting to be another minute late for fear of being scolded. She'd been back in New York for less than a week and was sure that Serena wasn't ready to go back on Blair time...yet.<p>

As she approached the elevator she looked down to smooth down her skirt. When she entered the doors she brought her gaze back up slowly to the woman next to her.

Her shoes?

_Loubotins. _

_Cute. _

Her dress?

_Marc Jacobs._

_Hot.  
><em>

"Thanks for holding the doors" Blair smiled sweetly still assessing the woman.

Natalia smiled politely in return and was just about to welcome her when her phone rang "Hello?"

Blair continued to gaze at her from the corner of her eye. Her dark brown hair was similar to her own. Her skin color was a bronze that she could only achieve after summers in the Hamptons. Natalia could feel her gaze but chose to ignore it because, it happened.. often. Mostly from men, but the occasional woman didn't stop her ego from getting any larger.

Blair picked at her own clothes feeling slightly inadequate reminiscing on days she felt standing next to Serena. She couldn't help but overhear the woman's entire conversation.

" I love you" She said repeatedly to the person on the other end. She cleared her throat before continuing " I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you"

Blair smirked a little. _High class hooker? _She missed the treacherous ways of the married men in New York. There was always a scandal right around the corner.

The woman's face suddenly turned agitated. " No. Stop it. We've already come this far. If I call it off than we won't be able to follow through with all the plans we made."

Blair gulped a little. She wished she hadn't been listening.

"In a few months this will all be over, _Te prometo mi amor" _ Natalia hung up the phone quickly and turned to Blair.

Blair could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. _ Had she noticed I was listening, Oh shit._ She smiled

" What floor are you going to?" Natalia asked sweetly.

In a rush Blair had forgotten to push a button. She looked at the numbers and _Penthouse_ had already been pushed before Blair could reply the elevator doors opened and an applause broke out.

" About time my fiancee arrived. Ladies and Gentlemen we can begin" Chuck had address Natalia's tardiness. Public humiliation was the best form of punishment. As Chuck walked down the stairs to greet her and he noticed the woman standing beside her.

_ Blair Waldorf. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters :) Except maybe, Natalia.  
><strong>

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Please let me know if you want more.**

* * *

><p>Chuck held his composure well for someone whose thoughts were scattered.<p>

_Why is she here?_

_Why isn't she in Paris?_

_Who invited her?_

_Why didn't anyone tell me?_

_Why is she here?_

"Please, everyone, be seated in the dining room" Chuck gestured forward to the guests who had no idea what had just happened.

_Blair Waldorf had come back. Not just to New York, but to his life._

* * *

><p>He went to embrace Natalia waiting for the appropriate time to address a bewildered Blair at her side. Guests moved past the happy couple, and some waved at Blair. Chuck brushed away Natalia's brown hair before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Blair side stepped out of the way of the happy couple when Natalia pulled away momentarily from Chuck. "Did I forget something?" Her eyes smiled but Blair knew her real thought process.<p>

_Why is she still here?_

Blair took a deep breath. She may have been in Paris for a year but that she was still a Waldorf.

"I'm Blair, a friend of the groom" She held out her hand while Natalia turned to Chuck with a puzzled expression. Trying his best to diffuse a potentially awful situation he simply said "A high school fri- acquaintance"

Blair felt a sharp pain her chest, a pain she hadn't felt since high school. Before she could respond to Chuck's rude mark Serena came to save the day. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nice meeting you Blair" Natalia replied.

Serena continued "She got back a couple days ago and I wanted to surprise everyone" She smiled sweetly at her brother while putting her arm around Blair's shoulder.

"Mission accomplished" said Chuck darkly as he led his fiancée to their guests.

Serena waited until her brother and his fiancée left before embracing her best friend. It had been an entire year since they had seen each other.

"I missed you!" Serena said as she pulled away.

Blair trying her best to contain herself replied simply "Me too S,"

"What's wrong?" Serena could see that Blair wasn't okay. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery.

The elevator door opened before Blair could tell her what was on her mind.

* * *

><p>Eric, Serena's younger brother walked towards them, cell phone in hand.<p>

"I don't care. If you're going to be an asshole, I ca-." It was then he realized it was Blair and Serena at the end of the hall "I have to go." He hung up the phone and ran towards her.

"Blair!" He made sure not to knock her down with his enthusiastic embrace. She smiled in relief. He was one of the people she was actually happy to see. "I didn't know you were coming back."

He looked at his sister who shrugged. She smiled in response "It was a surprise?" _That response has to work on someone,_ she thought.

Eric rolled his eyes hugging Blair just a little tighter before whispering "Everything is a surprise with her."

Blair grinned when he let her go. She was relieved; practically thrilled that she didn't have to talk about Chuck at this very moment. Seeing Eric helped her keep her composure.

"Who were you talking to?" Serena asked wanting to keep the conversation light and knowing her brother was never quick to share about his love life.

Blair grinned reassuringly and laughed "Ah yes, who is this asshole that's giving our younger brother trouble?"

Eric looked at the girls standing side by side, grilling him on his life. He always thought of Blair as an older protective sister and was happy to vent to someone.

"Well, this guy I went on a couple dates with started seeing someone else. When he was caught by Gossip Girl I confronted him." Eric sighed. Serena grinned she loved gossip, and knew this was going to good. "I left my phone at home because I didn't want to deal with him. But, then he called Chuck of all people. I don't know how he got his number. We talked on the phone for about 2 hours. Thank God, _le jumeau_ was late".

Blair laughed "_le jumeau_? Why do you call her that?"

Serena and Eric both looked at her like she was crazy. Blair's cheeks began to burn.

"You're kidding right?" Eric said turning to his sister to see if she could believe this as well.

"Obviously not," she replied hotly.

Serena answered trying her best not to laugh "She's practically your twin."

* * *

><p><strong>Interested in knowing what Natalia looks like?<strong>

**Just Google 'Minka Kelly'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Sorry for not posting sooner! Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't save you anymore." She placed her hand softly on his cheek. <em>

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He held her wrist tightly in his own hand removing it from his face. He had no time for anymore of her infamous games._

"_I can't do this anymore." The tears in her eyes began to fall down her cheek. _

"_So, what?" He pulled away from her completely "You're just going to walk away?" He paused and waited for a response. Not just any response but a retraction to the words she had just said. He would never hear them. _

"_Well sweetheart let me beat you to it." He turned to walk away when she reached for his arm. _

"_Please. Let me explain." _

_He yanked his arm away from her and turned to face her for what he thought was going to the last time._

"_You made your choice."_

Chuck Bass and his fiancé joined their guests in the dining hall. Everyone had begun eating after waiting for the bride to be for so long. Chuck sat at the head of the table with Natalia to his right. She had welcomed their guests and apologized for her tardiness. Chuck had barely heard a word she said he was too busy staring at the three empty chairs at the end of the table. There was no way that he would let her get away with this.

"My twin?" Blair exclaimed pulling out the compact she kept inside of her bag. She examined every inch of her face trying to find any similarity to Chuck's fiancé.

Eric and Serena laughed knowing full well that Blair would never admit to Natalia being her twin.

"B, we wouldn't just make this kind of thing up"

"Honestly, Blair we all know that Chu-" Eric stopped mid sentence when he heard the clearing of someones throat behind him. All three of them turned to see Chuck Bass standing behind them.

"Please, Eric, tell me what everyone knows." His words were like daggers. Eric gulped and didn't want to take any chances. He was always tried to avoid upsetting his step brother.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said backing away towards the dining room. He reached over and opened Chuck's coat and returning his cell phone to it's rightful place. Trying his best not to look him in the eyes.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm going to dinner. Serena? Blair? Care to join me?" He gestured for them to follow.

"Yeah, come on B let's go."

Chuck cleared his throat once more."If you both don't mind. I'd like to have a word with Blair."

Serena turned to her friend with raised eyebrows. As if saying _Are you sure you'll be okay?  
><em>

Blair understood immediately her concern. "I'm fine" she replied softly.

Serena nodded and began to walk towards the dining room but not before giving Chuck a menacing glare.

He waited until he heard their footsteps become shallow. He pulled her down the hallway. When they reached the elevator she finally asked.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't respond but waited until they had entered the small space and started to go down a few floors. When the silence was becoming to much for him he pulled the stop switch.

"Why are you here?" he pressed a hand on the wall next to him trying to keep himself steady.

"For a dinner party" she replied innocently. She leaned against her side of the elevator. She was relieved that he was finally starting to react to her presence. He turned quickly and before she knew it he was so close. She could feel the heat from his body radiating onto her.

"Don't play coy with me. Why are you here?"

She took a deep breath. _Now or never Waldorf. _

"I want you back."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**This part deserved it's own chapter in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me **

* * *

><p>He slammed his hand against the wall behind her. The words still lingered on her lips.<em> I want you back. <em>Chuck could feel the anger all throughout his body from his heart to his fingertips. Every part of his body was telling him to banish this woman from his life. To keep her away from everything she destroyed. To take care of his heart that, truth be told, was still trying it's best to recover. She looked up at him with concern and bit her lip waiting for a response. He searched her eyes for an ulterior motive. When he couldn't come up with one he backed away to pull the switch once more and press the button to the lobby.

"You're not going to say anything?"

He took a deep breath and straightened his tie before turning to her "I chased after you for months." He laughed a little at his own stupidity. "Even after I walked away. Do I have to remind you that you wanted nothing to do with me?"

She moved close to him putting her arms around his neck forcing him to look into her eyes again. Her eyes tried to hide her grief, tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"Chuck, Paris was awful. The entire time I needed you." She spoke quickly her words tripping over each other. She finally took a pause and the only words she could think of were the ones that she'd wanted to say the moment she saw him.

"I love you."

He bit back his tongue. Just as he was about to retort the elevator doors opened to a few hotel guests. Blair walked out of the elevator expecting him to follow her. But, he didn't. Blair turned around to see the elevators doors to make eye contact with Chuck who was still inside. She pleaded silently with him to follow her and he looked right through her, right up until the doors closed. She left the hotel in a rush and hailed a cab while tears streaming down her face. Her phone buzzed and she prayed to God that Gossip Girl hadn't caught her hotel fiasco. Much to her surprise there was only one message.

One text from Chuck Bass.

_I can't save you anymore._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**100th episode made me sad. **

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. If they did, there would be more chair and less dair. Jsayin'.**

* * *

><p>Serena waited anxiously next to the elevator door. She had gone to the dinner but felt uneasy when she saw how long it was taking for Chuck and Blair to get back. She became suspicious and when she didn't find anyone in the hall it made her feel even worse. As the elevator door opened one bewildered Chuck Bass was the sole occupant.<p>

"Where is she-?" Serena exclaimed blocking Chuck's path to the dining room. He looked anywhere but into her eyes, focusing beyond her.

"She wasn't feeling well" He moved past her before she grabbed his arm.

"What did you do?" her voice filled with anger and concern for her best friend.

"It's not what I did. It's what you did."

Serena opened her mouth but before she could respond he cut her off immediately.

"Who do you think you are? Don't answer that. What were you thinking bringing the woman I was in love with for 3 years to my rehearsal dinner? Did you think it would spark some good gossip girl drama?"

Serena was taken aback "I didn't mean any harm Chuck… I just thought you'd want to see her"

"Well, let me enlighten you before you do anymore thinking. I didn't want to see her and I don't want too ever again."

Serena pushed the elevator door button. "Chuck." The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

'You aren't fooling me."

And, with that the doors closed leaving Chuck to argue with no one but himself.

* * *

><p>"Promise you aren't going back to Paris" Blair listened to the pleas of her best friend but ignored most of them. For the past hour Serena had tried to console her but only received a few 'mhmm' and 'yeahs' in response.<p>

After her dismissal from the dinner and the hotel she had gone home and stayed in bed to cry the sadness away. Serena still didn't know what had happened during her talk with Chuck and she wasn't prepared to tell her. All she felt was humiliated and stupid. How naïve it was of her to think that he would still want her after all this time. Then it hit her. She was still Blair Waldorf. And, Waldorf's don't take no for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Sudden Inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me**

"Ms. Blair..." Just as Blair had come up with her in genius plan Dorota walked in.

"Yes?"

"The baby is awake now. You want me to get her or…" She trailed off knowing full well how upset Blair was. Could she handle the baby right now?

"No. No. I'll see to her."

She went across from her bedroom to her daughter's nursery.

Eleanor 'Elle' Waldorf was crying in her crib and staring up at her mother with bright brown eyes. Just like her father. Those eyes made her forget all the things wrong in the world. It was hard to believe that she was able to keep this beautiful baby girl a secret all her life. Even if it was only so far 9 months... It wasn't cheap… paying off the media not to publish any photos of her and her daughter. It was worth it in her mind. This perfect little thing was hers. And, it was the only perfect thing that her lies hadn't touched yet.

She left New York when she was six months pregnant and has regretted ever since. Last month she decided that the right thing to do was to bring her daughter back and explain to everyone her situation. She was more than surprised to find out the Chuck Bass was getting married. She picked up her daughter and went to sit in the rocking chair. Trying to soothe her daughter and herself at the same time. She whispered softly "I love you. I love you" over and over again.

When she looked up standing in the door frame there was Serena. A box of macaroons in one hand and a shocked expression on her face.

" I can explain."


End file.
